


Eros

by klancestxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i was bored, smutty smut smut, suga broke off his engagement cause the dude was a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Suga and Daichi are sitting on Daichi’s couch after Suga broke his engagement off two weeks prior. Suga was not as emotional as Daichi thought he would be. Hell, Suga didn't shed a tear! But he did shed tears when Daichi would be on games across the world and gone long periods of times. Something Daichi doesn't know and shouldn’t know about either. He would either go into Captain Mode or Dad Mode. Suga wasn’t very fond of it when it was directed at him.(Suga and Daichi have sex. First time I've written porn with a plot lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY BRO ANI I LOVE YOU DUDE
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> Kaasan - mom  
> Mata ne - see you
> 
> I got that from the anime I watch, if it's wrong please let me know!

Suga and Daichi are sitting on Daichi’s couch after Suga broke his engagement off two weeks prior. Suga was not as emotional as Daichi thought he would be. Hell, Suga didn't shed a tear! But he did shed tears when Daichi would be on games across the world and gone long periods of times. Something Daichi doesn't know and shouldn’t know about either. He would either go into Captain Mode or Dad Mode. Suga wasn’t very fond of it when it was directed at him.

Suga's phone rings and he takes it out. "You've got to be kidding me." He mumbles rubbing his temples.  
  
"Is that Fujioka?" Daichi asks. Suga nods - accepting the fact Daichi would not call Fujioka by anything other than Fujioka - and like an earlier incident, Daichi takes his phone to say a few words once again.  
  
"No!" Suga exclaims reaching for it.  
  
In a split second he's lying on the couch as Daichi straddles his stomach with an innocent smile. "Hello." He answers and covers Suga’s mouth with his free hand.  
  
"Alright, where is Suga?" Hikaru spits and Daichi smirks down at Suga.  
  
"He's just underneath me, squirming like a bug." Suga's eyes widen and tries to push Daichi off. Which is impossible. Daichi has gotten buffer since he joined Japan’s national team while Suga barely had any time to hit the gym with his busy work schedule.  
  
All Daichi hears from the other line is heavy breathing. "Tell that asshole to answer my fucking calls."  
  
"Excuse me?" Daichi scoffs, clearly mad. "You're the asshole! Suga is the most nicest, most caring person you will ever meet in this world. He broke the engagement off for a reason. You're a shithead. You just want the money that comes along with his high position at work. Trust me, I've met people like you before and they work just like you. Saying sorry whenever you break up and buying gifts as a sorry. Guess what?. He's not going back." Daichi spits and and hangs up. If it was his phone it would've been smashed against the wall, but since it's not he sets on the coffee table.  
  
He gets off Suga and storms to his room.  
  
_Who the fuck does he think he is?! Fucking asshole._  
  
He changes into a pair of sweats grumbling under his breath about what an asshole Fujioka is. When he goes back downstairs he sees Suga with tears in his eyes.  
  
"S-Suga!" He stutters rushing to his side and cupping his cheeks. "Oh, God. I'm sorry, it was what I said wasn't it? I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"  
  
Daichi's cut off by getting tackled into a hug and toppling off the couch and falling to the floor with a thud. Daichi groans as Suga keeps hugging him repeating a string of thank you's.  
  
"Why?" Daichi asks as Suga supports himself on his hands, Daichi’s hands on the others hips.  
  
"For saying that. It was true how he only wanted the money. He started off as so sweet but then it all came crumbling down after he proposed and I wasn't as happy as I thought. Thank you, Dai. Thank you." Suga croaks out.  
  
"That's what friends are for." Daichi's smile is forced. He remembers when he once broke Suga by signing the contract with the national team, but the ashen haired male was still there. Even after the giant fight that separated them for a while, Suga was still there. Daichi has always been grateful for him. He would be nowhere without Sugawara Koushi in his life.  
  
He smiles and plants a sloppy kiss on Daichi's cheek before sitting up and drinking the rest of his beer. He's still straddling Daichi's hips as he calls someone.  
  
"Suga, you-"

Suga covers Daichi's mouth with his hands scowling at him. Daichi rolls his eyes and licks his hand off. Suga does a disgusted face making Daichi chuckle.  
  
" _Kaasan_ !" Suga exclaims in to the phone. "Guess what?!" Suga is bouncing slightly, causing accidental friction between the two. Daichi tries to ignore it as Suga talks to his mother, focusing on holding him place but failing miserably.  
  
Suga smirks, still talking to his mother as he unbuttons Daichi's shirt slowly. Daichi grabs his wrists stopping him, giving him a warning glare.  
  
"I gotta go, _Kaasan_ . I'm still at Dai's. I don't know if i'll be over for dinner tonight. _Hai_ . _Mata ne_ ." He hangs up throwing the phone on the couch. He smirks, sliding his hands over Daichi's chest in slow movements.  
  
"Suga, stop. You're drunk." Daichi warns referring to the few beers they had earlier.  
  
"I only had two. You had four." He raises brow resting his upper half on Daichi’s chest. "You know we could take this to the room."  
  
Daichi ignores the twitching in his pants as Suga kisses and sucks on his neck lightly. "Suga, I'm serious." Daichi pants, ands gripping Suga’s waist.  
  
"So am I." He sucks on Daichi's neck making him moan loudly. "C'mon, Dai. We both know you want to. Remember all those good times we had in bed. You seriously couldn't have forgotten."  
  
Daichi remembers clearly all of the times he and Suga would be in the same situation as now. When they first had sex together. They had gotten together six months before and Suga thought he was ready. And he was. He couldn't think of anyone else but Daichi taking away his virginity. He was Daichi's and only Daichi's. Just like the latter, Daichi was Suga's and only Suga's in every way possible.  
  
But it all came crumbling down when they each didn't particularly agree with each others dreams and eventually fell apart. But they were still there for each other no matter what. That's what friends since high school are for. Daichi never mentioned it out loud, but he had always wanted something serious with Suga. He didn’t want to be only friends. He wanted it all.  
  
Daichi whimpers as Suga's hands travel down to his pants, applying pressure to the bulge in Daichi’s pants. Suga unbuttons his jeans and slowly unzips them. Daichi wraps his hand around Suga's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. It's full of want and need, Daichi sliding his tongue along Suga's bottom lip and he smirks pulling away.  
  
"Not yet, Dai." Suga murmurs against his mouth.  
  
Daichi groans bucking his hips as Suga traces the outline of his boxers. "Fuck, Suga. Get on with it already."  
  
"Eager are we?" Daichi lets out a sigh as Suga pulls his boxers down. "Sit on the couch." Daichi obliges, kicking his boxers off completely. Suga kneels between his legs looking at him with big innocent eyes.  
  
"Fuck, dont look at me like that." Daichi groans throwing his head back. Suga takes Daichi  into his mouth without warning, a string of curses leaving Daichi's mouth. "Oh, fuck." He whispers as his hands find its way to Suga's hair as the latter bobs his head up and down at a slow pace.  
  
Daichi's breath hitches in his throat when Suga grabs the base and pumps slowly. Suga notices Daichi isn't looking at him so he pulls away and grabs Daichi's chin forcing to look into his eyes.  
  
"Look at me or I'll stop." Suga demands and Daichi nods. He was always pliant and obedient when it came to Suga.  
  
Satisfied, Suga continues his work keeping eye contact with him.  
  
Daichi feels the familiar feeling in his stomach and pulls on Suga's hair. "I-I'm so close." Daichi pants as Suga hollows his cheeks with a hum and that's all Daichi needs to release into Suga’s hot mouth. Suga let's go with a sinful pop as Daichi throws his head back to catch his breath, cheeks and neck flushed.  
  
He opens one eye to see Suga taking his shirt off followed by his pants and shoes quickly after. "How was that?" He asks smirking as he straddles Daichi again. He bites his lip insecurely.  
  
"Fucking amazing." Daichi pants and brings him down for another kiss. This one is slower, softer. And as always fireworks and butterflies erupt in his stomach. _They need to take a hike_. He thinks only the slightest bit bitter.

He slips his hand into Suga's boxers and takes his length into his hand and pumps it as slowly as possible. Suga shudders, biting his bottom lip to stifle a gasp. He subconsciously thrusts into Daichi’s hand, hands gripping Daichi's shoulders. Suga lets out a loud moan as Daichi gave the base a quick squeeze.

“Shit, Dai.” Suga moaned, eyes screwed shut. He took Daichi’s jaw into his hand and kissed him. It was more tongue than lips but neither cared. Suga gasped when Daichi applied pressure over his hole the slightest bit and sucked on one of Suga’s nipples. Suga came with a strangled moan, gripping on Daichi’s hair.  
  
Daichi pulls away and peck his lips three times. "Suga, I need a shower." He mumbles, grimacing at Suga's cum on his stomach. Suga pouts and slides off Daichi, pout still in place. "Whoa. Where are you going?" He chuckles and places Suga on his lap again before standing up. Suga wraps his arms and legs tightly around Daichi - forgetting about the drying cum - and makes his way to the bathroom. "Bath or shower?" Daichi asks.  
  
Suga purses his lips and thinks for a moment. "Shower."  
  
Daichi nods and sets Suga on the floor. "Boxers off, please." Daichi says as he turns the shower on. He turns around and Suga’s boxers land right on his chest. He grabs them and tosses them to the side before pulling Suga in the shower. Suga lets out a squeak as the water hits him making Daichi laugh.  
  
"That is the girliest squeak ever!" He say between wheezes.  
  
"Daichi." Suga whines covering his face.  
  
Daichi I chuckles taking his hands away from Suga’s face and peppers kisses around his face and neck. Suga hums as Daichi runs his hands up and down his sides. "Ready for the shower of your life?" He asks with a smirk.

"I am. Are you?" Suga smirks back.  
  
After a round in the shower, both of them are squeaky clean and lying on Daichi's bed cuddling. Both of their minds are racing with unsaid thoughts. Suga is tracing patterns across Daichi chest whilst the latter is running his hands through Suga’s hair.  
  
"Daichi?” Suga whispers. Daichi hums in response with a kiss on the top of Suga’s head. "Why did we fall apart?"  
  
Daichi stops his movements causing him to look up at him. Daichi is staring at the ceiling with furrowed brows.

“Because I signed with the national team.” He murmurs. “We had very different plans and couldn't make it work.”

“We can make it work now.” Suga mumbled.

“But, Suga, you just-”

“Got out of a relationship?” Suga scoffed as he sat up.

Daichi scowled, sitting up as well. “No. You just broke off an engagement.”

“We just had sex!”

Daichi opens his mouth but closes it, looking away.  His face is turned into a scowl, hands gripping the sheets.

“What?” Suga asked. “What were you going to say, Daichi?”

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “You… Never mind.” He shook his head and smiled lopsided at Suga.

Suga frowned and turned to fully face Daichi. He took the wing spikers hand in his and rubbed his knuckles, eyebrows furrowed. “Dai, I know that I broke off the engagement with Hikaru a while ago, but… it wasn’t because he was leeching off of me. It was because I…” Suga trailed off, hands gripping the sheets.

“Suga.” Daichi wrapped a hand around Suga’s wrist, gently stroking the inside.

Suga looked at Daichi with watery eyes and let out a weak chuckle. “You’re an idiot, Dai. To me, it’s always been you. Since high school.”

“Suga.” Daichi’s eyes were trained on Suga’s, both hands now on Suga’s wrists. “Are you sure? I-I don’t want to rush into anything and everything is fresh for you. I only-”

"Please don't say you want the best for me." Suga huffs. "I know what I want. Have wanted for a long time."

Daichi lets out a sigh. "Okay. But," he adds quickly. "It'll be our secret for a while, okay? You can't just jump into a relationship so fast. What will your mother think of you, Sugawara Koushi? What will she think of me?!" He looks at Suga mortified.

The former setter lets out a laugh, hugging Daichi close. "She'll think it was about damn time."

"S-Suga!" Daichi stutters, face red. With a content sigh, he wraps his arm around Suga and falls back on the bed. "Good night."

"Eh?! But I'm up for another round." Suga pouts at Daichi innocently.

"Oi! We have all the time in the world. I'm spent from practice too."

Suga frowns but burrows his face in Daichi's neck. "Good night."

After three months of hiding from their family and friends, Suga and Daichi finally told them all they are dating. Everyone was unimpressed.


End file.
